Forever a Child
by writerformerly known as Kikyo
Summary: On the search for truth, Vexen tries to figure out what is it about seasalt ice cream that makes your feel like a child again. When he screws up the formula, it gets literal and Axel's stuck babysitting the new guy.
1. First glance

Disclaimers: I do not own KH or any of it's characters.

* * *

He looked down at the blue Popsicle, for some reason it perplexed him to no end. He was a scientific genius and with enough time and effort he could probably solve the mysteries of the universe. But here he stood sea-salt Popsicle in hand for some reason he had no idea how they did it. How did they make it salty and sweet at the same time?

He sat down on the stool and sighed. He looked down at the pile of Popsicle sticks and wrappers mounted on the floor next to his feet.

And the strange thing is, is that every time he ate one, he felt like a kid. Memories of a childhood long forgotten, him reading the dictionary, and the sea-salt ice cream being eaten away as he learned his first word…aardvark, after that the rest as they say was history. To go back to those times…He looked down at the Popsicle and brought it into his mouth, for now instead of looking for the answers of space and time he would be happy just thinking about the word aardvark, and what a wonderful word it is.

* * *

The room was filled with blaring music. His bed in the center of the back wall, decorated in all different colored blue silk and on his pillow Mr. Fluffers, the plush cocobo. His bed sat in the middle of the room, on top a transparent looking stage. The steps leading to the bed were also transparent, with a blue carpet that led from the front door, to the front of his bed. A water fall in the corner of the room, that dropped down into a small false river and lead all the way to the bathroom. His wall were colored in blue, making it seem like an underwater cave, the way the low light played off the walls. When you looked up into the ceiling it gave an appearance of looking up to the sky from underwater. Depending what time it was during the day the color of the room would change just as the sun changes the color of the sky. The room would turn a pinkish purple, just as the sun sets, and it would be the exact way you would see it under water.

He stood in front of the mirror, fixing his blond locks, for some reason today, it just wouldn't stay. He had washed it, put two scoops of gel, 1/3 of the bottle of muse and ¼ of the bottle of hairspray. That's all the perfect hairstyle needed, it was all brilliantly calculated math, but he was far from brilliant except when it came to his hair. He was an absolute genius, that and when it came to playing his Sitar that sat in it's stand near the bed.

But today was just not working out. His hair refused to cooperate with him. He even up the dosage on his hair care product which could be dangerous, if not done by a pro, and even though he was, he still treaded lightly. One flame near his head and it was all over for him and anybody within a one mile radius.

He hated when his hair was un styled. The hair in the back was longer then the hair in the front, but his front hair still managed to get into his eyes. He would have to push it back constantly, which kept his hand preoccupied and away from his Sitar.

We'll at least he looked good. Today was "Casual Friday" at least what he liked refer to it. Today, was like a day off or something, he wasn't sure what. He knew there was a meeting about it and everything, but the only thing he had actually heard was "Don't worry about your uniform tomorrow, you won't need them." Being new, he didn't know what the fuss was about, but decided it was a good thing none the less. Well he didn't mind them as much anymore, they just tend to grow on you. Today was the first day he would meet everyone. You would thin he was nervous, but his old self was use to being around people, and having no problem with meeting new ones, at least that's what he thought.

He was wearing nice fitted, faded blue jeans. He also wore a white three silver row pyramid belt. He on a nice fitted white polo the collar pulled up and a stripped black and white tie hanging loosely around his neck. A pair of kick ass boots and to top it all off, black fingerless glove in his right hand. Sticking out his tongue he took something out, grabbed a metal bar shoved it in. Looking into the mirror, he twisted the tongue ring so that you could real the tip perfectly, on the tip on the black ball, in white letters the words "Fuck you" could clearly be read. He would have looked better if his hair would have been up in it's usual mullet, but he still looked good.

He walked into the room and shut off the blaring music, and with one final look in the mirror he walked out.

* * *

"Is that a sweater vest?" He heard a voice from the dining hall practically yell. "I expected it from Vexen, but you?" He heard the person begin to laugh.

"Shut it, Axel." Another angry voice could be heard.

"No wonder Xenmas, forces us the ware uniforms, god knows what would happen if we picked out our own cloths." The first voice spoke again.

He pushed the door open a little just enough to peek in, but keep his presence unknown.

"If it where up to Saix, we would be wearing sweater vest." A larger man with blond hair stated with a chuckle. He was wearing black cargo pants and a white button up shirt. The first couple of button were left undone and it revealed a muscled chest with tattoo of a royal flush on the left side, a deck of playing cards in his hands.

"I actually happen to like what I'm wearing." This time a feminine sounding guy came into his line of sight. The guy hair was a pink color, and had a fitted light pink shirt like his hair color with flowers on it. His hands shoved in his black slacks.

"And Larxene, said you couldn't get any gayer." The voice of the person who he first heard spoke again, but he could not see the person from where he was peeking through.

"What was that?" The person who had been sitting directly in his line of sight had spoke, a book covering her face.

"_Marquis de Sade" _He read to himself. "_Wonder what's that about?"_

"Nothing, Axel's just being a flaming asshole, no pun intended." The feminine guy said glaring in someone's direction.

The women had finally put down her book and stood up. "I can never read in this damn place." She sighed. She wore a tight leather skirt that reached just below her knee. Black leather stilettos, and a black leather corseted that was laced in the front. She looked like she wasn't even breathing in the clothing, it was so tight. "I wish I could castrate every single one of you, maybe then you'll learn how to shut up." She grabbed her book and left through a door on the other side.

"That chick definitely has some issues to work out." Another man spoke up. He had dark hair with a ponytail, with weird sideburns. He had his hands shoved in his black leather jacket.

"Hey isn't there suppose to be a new kid or something?" A red head with short hair asked lifting up his head from the deck of cards he was just handed by the big blond dude. The red head had black jeans on and a red t shirt.

"Think so." The blond answered him making a disappointed look, at the cards he held in his hands.

"Hey, new kid? Can you move?" There was a laid back attitude to his voice. Turning quickly to the voice who spoke to him, he saw the man with dark long hair, and gray streaks in a ponytail, and a patch over his eye. He wore a black t with black flip flops and gray shorts with tropical flowers on them. He looked like he was planning on spending the day at the beach.

He quickly moved out of the way, and let the man pass. Turning back to look at the other person with him he smiled.

"Um, hey." The blond said sheepishly, at the boy staring at him. The boy had short silver hair, almost covering the right side of his face. He had on khaki shorts, with a gray shirt, and a jean jacket.

"So that's what I smelled." The silver haired boy said.

"Smelled?" The blond asked confused.

"Yes, I smelled a new nobody, so it's obviously you." The silver haired boy stated

"…Right…" The blond said still confused.

"I'm Zexion." He said walking by the blond.

"Demyx.' The blond answered.

"We'll are you going to stand there all day, or do you plan on coming in?" Zexion asked.

The blond just shrugged and followed him in.

"Axel, your not funny." The guy who had told Demyx to move was sitting and glaring at someone across the table.

Demyx looked over and saw the red and black spiked haired teen sitting with his feet crossed on the table and a smug look.

"What ever do you mean?" Axel asked sarcastically.

No one had noticed Demyx yet as he glanced to see what was it about the teen that bothered the man.

"Xigbar, you know Axel does it to piss you off." The silver hair boy stated, smirk also on his lips.

"But you have to admit it's funny." Demyx looked over to a longed blue haired man who sat on the end of the table. Scar on his face.

"Is that a sweater vest?" Zexion turned to asked, silver eyebrow raised in question.

"That's not the point." The blue haired man said annoyed.

"Axel that is childish." Another voice interrupted.

They all turned to look at the silver haired man who had walked in. He was wearing gray slacks, and a white shirt.

"But the shirt has a point." The silver haired man said moving over to the coffee pot.

Demyx leaned over to see the shirt.

"Oh by the way, this is number IX. His name is Demyx." The silver haired man stated waiting for the coffee to drip into his porcelain white cup.

Everyone turned to look at the blond who was in the middle of pushing his blond hair back. Everyone noticed the punk rock look he was sporting.

Demyx eyes first met the eyes of the teen named Axel. He was wearing blue jeans, and a black fitted tee that said.

"Every time you download music, Xigbar kills a kitten."


	2. Axel's issues

Chapter 2.

* * *

"So, Demyx huh." The spiked haired teen got up from the table and walked over to the blond, who looked slightly confused.

"Yeah." Demyx responded.

"Names Axel, got it memorized?" Axel stated stopping in front of the blond.

"We'll it's not like it's hard to remember." Demyx stated, confusion still plastered on his face.

Axel chuckled.

"Well let me introduce you to the crew." Axel grinned.

"That right there is Luxord, if you ever need munny, play a game of cards with him, most of the time you'll win." Axel said pointing to the blond, with the royal flush tattoo.

"Big talk for a guy who's never won a game against me." The blond said slamming his cards on the table. "I'm out." He stated to the red head sitting across from him.

"Won again." The red head stated triumphantly.

"Red head there is Lexaeus. He's o.k. he just has this weird habit of humming when he eats." Axel said smirking.

"I do not Axel, and I suggest you stop telling people that. You do remember what happened last time, don't you?" Lexaeus turned and smiled evilly at Axel.

"What happened last time?" Demyx asked leaning over to whisper in Axel's ear.

"I'll tell you later, lets just say it involved tomahawk, and a haircut I never wanted." Axel whispered back, suppressing the chill that ran down his spine when Demyx had leaned over to talk in his ear.

"The bitter guy standing in the corner is Xaldin, he's o.k. too as long as he has a wall to lean against." Axel pointed to a tall guy with long black hair and leather jacket.

"Shorty that came in with him is Zexion." Axel leaned over to the silver haired boy and patted him on the head. "He has this whole obsessive hygiene issue, flips out if your not constantly clean. You know since he can smell us from another world away."

"Axel, did you forget that incident so quickly?" The silver haired boy pulled away from Axel petting hand to glare at him.

"Um, moving right along." Axel said scratching the back of his head.

"Incident?" Demyx asked again.

"Um, let's just say he messed with my mind a little, and by the end of the day, I was clucking and cock-a-doodle doing while pecking at pieces of corn." Axel said shaking his head. "I still wake up at dawn you jerk!" Axel all of a sudden yelled at Zexion who was chuckling.

"We're definitely going to have to show the new kid the pictures." The guy with pink hair and flowered shirt stated laughing.

"Oh, Mr. Gay as all hell there is Marluxia, stay clear when he's in drag, he gets this whole clingy thing going to him." Axel said staring coldly at the pink haired boy.

"Axel did you…' Marluxia began.

"I know, I know." Axel sighed. "I didn't forget the time you put poison Ivy in all my cloths and I was stuck walking around naked for a week. God you would think I could forget." Axel sighed again.

Demyx looked over at the teen and began to laugh. Green eyes turned to stare at him, as he tried to control his laughter. He hadn't noticed the small tears under Axel's eyes till now.

"Sorry." Demyx chuckled.

"Anyway, Fashion victim in the sweater vest is Saix, don't mind him, his bitter all the time." Axel said smirking at the pissed off looking blue haired man. "And don't bother reminding me what happen last lime, I'm reminded by it every time I pee, no wait, that was Larxene." Axel corrected.

Demyx assumed it was the women who had threatened to castrate everyone.

"Larxene isn't here, but you'll know her when you see her.' Axel said.

"Is she the only female?" Demyx asked.

"No, Her and Marluxia." Axel said pointing to the pink haired boy.

"AXEL…' Marluxia growled.

"It was just a joke." Axel said. "But you'll know Larxene by the trail of torture devises she leaves behind.

"And finally Xigbar the kitten killer." Axel said glancing over to where the patch eyed man sat. "Although he has that whole surfer voice going for him, and the relaxed look, I suggest you keep you arms, legs, and pets to you at all times."

Demyx didn't laugh at that, for some reason Demyx took that seriously.

"Shit!." A voice interrupted, followed by a loud crash.

They all turned to look at a very pissed off looking Xenmas who held the coffee pot in the air comically, ready to slam it on the floor again.

"And that is Xenmas, our leader. He'll break an appliance a couple of times a day, so don't mind him." Axel turned to look at the glaring Xenmas who was sending the glare his way.

"I guess we should go." Axel said grabbing Demyx by his arm.

"Wait…" Demyx said being dragged.

* * *

"So what about you?" Axel said looking over at the blond who was trying to push is hair out of his eyes.

"Whatta ya mean?" Demyx asked looking back at Axel.

"We'll we each have our special gifts you know.' Axel stated.

"Yeah, Xenmas told me, you do fire right?" Demyx asked as they walked down the white hallway.

"Yup." With a flick of his wrist, his chakrams were in his hand and he was spinning them to and fro. "What about you.

Demyx stopped in mid walk, and with a thought a long slender device was placed in his hands. Pulling on the stings water began to form around him.

"Hey, not so close." He heard Axel state. Demyx hadn't noticed when he closed his eyes. When he open them, He noticed a water form that looked exactly like in standing a few inches away from the water mange.

"Sorry." Demyx said sheepishly making his instrument disappear, and making the liquid form of himself come crashing down onto the white floor.

"Cool though, the whole water clone thing." Axel stated also making his chakrams disappear.

"So I get the feeling you get into trouble, a lot." Demyx stated with a smile.

"I try." Axel stated honestly. "Their too easy to mess with, I guess my other self was just a problematic. What can I say, some habits are just hard to break, whether you have a heart or not."

"Do you really think that?" Demyx asked quietly.

"Not sure, but I guess it doesn't make a difference. I don't think me having a heart or not is going to change who I am." Axel stated turning the corner.

"So why are you here?" Demyx asked. "Isn't this organization suppose give you back your heart?'

"Maybe I'm wrong about me not being a different person, there's no harm in trying." Axel shrugged turning to look at Demyx.

Axel quickly noticed something running back and forth across Demyx lips. He stepped closer to Demyx to look at it. Before he knew his face was a few inches away from Demyx's mouth.

"What's that?" Axel asked curiously.

"What's what?" Demyx asked, that's when Axel saw it again.

"You have you tongue pierced?" Axel asked still looking at Demyx lips.

"Yeah.' Demyx stated blush spreading across his cheeks. "My old self had it, I guess, I want it just to remind myself, who I used to be."

"Same with these." Axel said pointing to the tears under his eyes.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Demyx asked, with a mischievous.

"Not much."

"Maybe that's why your always getting into trouble.' Demyx laughed, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Axel just stared at him for a minute, looking at the blond hair fall back down into his face, covering one of his clear blue eyes.

"Maybe your right, but now I have someone to get in trouble with me." Axel grabbed Demyx by the arm and dragged him along.

Something wasn't right. He looked at the blue Popsicle with curiosity. I can change the ingredients so many times. He was getting aggravated, he's been at this for hours and he still didn't know the mystery behind the sea-salt Popsicle.

He broke down everything in the Popsicle, but he didn't understand way this Popsicle would trigger childhood memories, he just didn't understand it. Maybe if he made his own, he would get to the bottom of it.

"Hey, where are we going?" Demyx asked be pushed down some steps.

"Vexen always in his lab, maybe he can give us a couple of things we could use." Axel smirked.

"Things for what?" Demyx asked finally being pushed through a door and into a medium size lab.

He looked around and immediately noticed the tubes and colored chemical all over the place. The he notice stick and wrappers in a huge pile.

"Who is Vexen, and what exactly does he do?" Demyx asked, concerned.

"He's the resident scientist, and he's probably experimenting on something." Axel looked around. "Wonder where he is?"

"He's said he mad a break through, and was going to celebrate by catching some sleep." Demyx stated looking down at the desk in the corner.

"And how do you know that?" Axel asked moving toward the blond, who was bent over reading something.

"_Definitely has a nice ass." _Axel stated to himself.

Axel found himself staring at the gorgeous blond. Nice slightly built lean body, great hair, beautiful blue eyes, and that ass… wow.

"We'll he left a note." Demyx said picking up the paper and showing it to Axel.

"What?" Axel asked confused, having mo idea what the blond had said to him.

"I said he left a note." The bond looked over at him curiously.

"What's the note say?" Axel asked looking around the desk.

"Made a break through, going to celebrate by catching some sleep." Demy stated, handing the note over to Axel.

"Typical, Vexen." Axel said moving back to the chemicals in the room.

"Wonder what his break through was?" Demyx asked.

"Who knows with Vexen, it could be anything." Axel stated. " Come here." Axel stated to Demyx.

Looking at the desk one more time he walked over to the stool and sat down.

"What?" Demyx asked.

"Nothing your were just so far, I wanted you to come closer." Axel stated leaning over the sitting blond.

Demyx was above to push the hair out of his face to say something, but Axel's pale hand had beat him to it. He lightly pushed the blond hair back, and smiled feeling how soft it was.

Demyx froze feeling Axel's touch. Sensing the teen tense under his had, he pulled it back and blushed.

"Sorry." Axel stated.

"So… what exactly are we doing here?" Demyx asked.

"We'll, I'm actually here for some pictures." Axel said grinning.

"Of what?"

"Of who, you mean?" Axel began to chuckle. "But I guess we have to wait till Vexen comes back." Axel got up and walked over to a small fridge.

"Since when did Vex, get a fridge?" Axel asked out loud.

Opening it up he saw a couple of Popsicles stacked up on top of each other. He pulled one out, and put it on the desk. "Want one?" Axel asked the smiling Demyx who was messing with his hair again.

"Um, yeah I love ice cream." Demyx answered.

Not paying attention to what he was doing, Axel had reached back into the fridge his eyes never leaving Demyx who was licking his lips in anticipation of the Popsicle. Feeling around for one he grabbed it. What he hadn't noticed was that the one he had grabbed had been sitting in a corner by itself in the fridge.

"You can have that one." Axel pointed to the one on the desk.

"Thanks." Demyx grabbed the Popsicle and opened it. It was a light blue color.

He gave it a quick lick, tongue ring showing itself, then smiled at Axel.

"Sweat and salty, all at once." Demyx stated.

Axel just sat there looking at him and swallowed hard.

"Aren't you gonna eat yours?" Demyx asked pointing to the Popsicle in Axel's hand.

"Yeah, I just…um." Axel just open it and looked down at the popsicle. It was a purple color.

"Oh, that's not fair." Demyx whined.

"What?" Axel asked confused.

"You have grape flavored, I love grape." Axel looked at Axel with huge blue eyes.

"You want it?" Axel asked waving the purple treat in the hair.

Demyx nodded eagerly.

"What do I get if I give it to you?" Axel asked slyly.

Demyx just lifted up the blue popsicle he was eating.

"You already licked it." Axel pointed out.

"Please." Demyx said simply.

Axel was about to lift the treat to his mouth, when he noticed Demyx had leaned closer.

"Pleeassse." Demyx said again, licking his lips, and giving Axel a view of his "fuck you" on his piercing.

Axel chuckled at that. "fuck you too." Axel stated handing over the treat.

Demyx smiled, and blushed at the same time, handing over the sea-salt popsicle to Axel.

"Thank you." Demyx said softly, popping the treat into his mouth. Licking it and savoring it, the tip of his tongue coming out to swipe the tip of the Popsicle, tongue ring rubbing against it too.

Axel still just stared.

"I have to go to the bathroom, be right back." Axel said getting up.

"Hmmm," Demyx said around the Popsicle, Axel just tripped out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Demyx?" Axel walked into the room, and stopped when there was no sign of Demyx.

"Where'd he go?" Axel asked out loud into the room. Axel glanced around again and saw nothing. "Maybe he went back up stairs." Axel turned, but stopped when he heard a noise.

Walking slowly behind the desk, he saw a pile of cloths, Demyx cloths to be exact. A small lump moved under, the white polo Demyx had been wearing. Lifting it carefully, he was at a lost for words.

Sitting there in a pile of his own cloths, sat Demyx. Chubby cheeks, light blond hair, and huge clear blue eyes.


	3. Difference between Xigbar and a Rooster

Sorry it took so long to add another chapter, but here you go. Also someone asked how old he was suppose to be, I was leaning towards two, but I'm still not sure since I don't know much about kids.

* * *

"Oh, God." His face was in complete utter shock.

"Is this even the right room?" He looked around the disorderly lab. "Maybe I took a wrong turn in the bathroom?" He looked down at the smiling blue eyed toddler who looked up at him grinning.

One final look and he walked back out the door and into the hallway. Counting to ten he entered the room again.

"Demyx?" He asked. Hearing a gurgling sound. Peeking over the desk, and praying that the adult size Demyx would be laying on the floor choking on a Popsicle, he looked.

"SHIT!." He yelled, and smashed his head on the black marble desk. He continued to smash his head until he heard a laughing sound, glancing over he saw the small Demyx looking at up him and laughing.

"What I'm I suppose to do with that?" He asked himself pacing around. Eye wondering to the child still on the floor. "I'm too young to be a father."

Letting out a large sigh, he dropped to the floor next to Demyx who now looked confused.

"_O.k. I can fix this, I just have to remember what exactly we did, then maybe we can figure out how this happened." _Axel stated to himself.

"_We'll we came in, looked around…well I was actually looking at his gorgeous ass…Shit! Now isn't the time." _He hit himself in the head, baby Demyx laughing again.

"Wait!, maybe this is a special ability he didn't know about, changing into a baby…" Axel smile quickly faded as the thought passed through his head. "Or maybe this is all a dream, yeah, maybe I should just lay down and close my eyes." Doing what he said he laid next to the small Demyx waiting to wake up.

Baby Demyx looked down at him confused. Following what he saw Axel do he laid down on the pile of close he was laying in and closed his eyes.

Feeling movement next to him, Axel opened his eyes and looked over at the baby laying down next to him.

"This can't be happening to me…" Axel began to whimper.

Noticing the older man cry, little Demyx began to do the same, tears streaming his face.

Shooting up he looked down at Demyx who was now crying.

"Shhh, it's o.k. see I stopped crying." Axel said grabbing the small boy, and placing a huge grin on his face.

But baby Demyx just looked at him and began to wail again.

"Shhh, please.' He began to rock Demyx back and forth.

"I know, I need an adult." Axel grabbed Demyx white polo and wrapped it around baby Demyx and exited the room. If anyone knew what to do it would be one of the older members.

Hearing a loud crash, everyone looked up toward the doors of the dining room.

"I need an ADULT!" Axel screamed crashing into the dining room, and small buddle in his arms screaming also, Axel's dark red spikes being pulled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Luxord asked looking up from the deck of cards in front of him.

Grabbing the bundle he held it in front of him and showed it to the people in the dinning hall.

"So a baby huh, Axel? Didn't think anyone was willing to birth your child." Saix said chuckling.

"He's not mine." Axel gritted out. "And your still wearing that sweater vest?"

"Aww, he's adorable." Zexion said coming closer to look at the small child who was still crying. "Doesn't take after you though." Zexion added.

"He's not mine!" Axel yelled.

"Hey where's the new guy?" Luxord asked looking around.

"I know he's here, I smell him." Zexion stated.

"This is the new guy." Axel said waving the crying buddle in front of him.

"Nice one, Axel." Xigbar grunted. "No one's gonna fall for that.

"Listen I was done at the lab with Demyx, I left him there for a minute and when I came back this is what I found." Axel tried to argue.

Zexion took a closer look at the crying child. "It does look exactly like him."

"You actually believe him?" Xigbar grunted again.

"Shouldn't you be off killing kittens or something, I know there are a lot of people out there doing some downloading and your wasting your time here with us." Axel growled over the baby he was holding.

"Axel is telling the truth." Zexion stated.

"How do you know that?" Saix asked.

"I can smell him, and it's coming from this child right here." The silver haired informed matter-a-factly.

"Can someone get it to stop crying?" Lexaeus said from his seat near Luxord.

"I've never had to deal with a baby before." Xaldin stated leaning against the wall.

"Neither have I." Luxord said.

"Hey what about Larxene?" Zexion suggested.

Everyone turned to look at Zexion like if he had just temporarily lost his mind.

"We'll she is a female, and aren't they motherly instinct suppose to kick in when there around a child?" He asked trying to get everyone to stop looking at him.

"Yeah, and some animals motherly instincts are to eat their young. Which do you thing Larxene is more likely to fall under?" Axel asked looking at silver haired boy who seemed in thought.

"Then who?" Saix asked glancing around. "Larxene is the only female here."

"No she's not." Axel argued. "Marluxia is a girl maybe she'll know what to do." Axel stated walking over to the pink hair irritated looking teen.

"Axel, I swear if you don't take that back…" Marluxia never got to finish.

"What the hell is all that noise?" Larxene came in, a pissed off look on her face.

"Just who we were looking for." Smiled Axel coming to stand near the female blond, "look." He held out the small child toward he.

Demyx just looked at her, he had stopped crying but was still sniffling when he was dangled in front of the blond.

"What the hell is that?" She asked her eyebrow twitching.

"It's a baby." Axel smiled.

"Yeah now your motherly instincts can kick in." Zexion said with a smile.

"My what?" She asked growling.

"You know. Motherly feeling." Axel stated. "You feel all warm inside and you know exactly what to do when you come into contact with a child."

"You know what will make me feel all warm inside, Axel." She asked growling. "If I shut you and that thing your holding, up." She said a small sadistic grin on her face.

"You know what, I think my motherly instincts are kicking in, so I think I'm gonna stand over hear, away from the psycho." Axel said about to move away from the pissed off blond, when all of a sudden small hands reached out and grabbed the two strands of hair dangling in front of Larxene, and pulled.

"Ow, get this thing off me?" Larxene said trying to pull away. Baby Demyx just pouted and pulled harder.

"No, Demyx that's not yours to play with." Zexion said trying to pry Demyx small hands off the strands of blond hair.

"That hurts you little…" Larxene yelled

"Wait, I thought you liked pain?." Axel asked cutting her off.

"I like to inflict pain, asshole. Not feel it." Larxene growled.

Demyx quickly shoved a strand of hair into his mouth, but quickly spit it out.

"That's even grosser, then when Xigbar eats spaghetti." Axel stated looking at Larxene drooled covered hair.

"What's wrong with the way I eat?" Xigbar asked defensively.

"Nothing." Axel stated. "We just wished you would get more of it into your mouth instead of covering every surface available."

Xigbar glared at Axel.

Zexion looked around the room trying to find something to give Demyx to grab onto instead of Larxene. Turning to look at Luxord, he reached over grabbed a card and waved it in front of Demyx.

Demyx looked over at the object, his big blue eyes widening, and he quickly let go and reached for the card.

Zexion gave it to him, and Demyx quickly proceeded to put it in his mouth.

"Zexion, you owe me a new deck of cards." Luxord stated annoyed.

"Sorry, it was either that or Larxene was going to kill him." Zexion answered.

"Besides at least he's calm." Axel stated.

"Yeah but if I were you I would take two steps away from the giant ball of pissed psycho next to you." Xaldin stated.

Axel glanced over at the blond, her hair a mess and full of drool.

"We'll I guess that's what motherly instincts are supposed to look like." Marluxia stated moving to the other side of the table, just in case the female member of the group did lash out.

"You should know." Axel stated also moving to the other side.

"O.k. Larxene just calm down, breathe in and remember he is a child." Luxord advised.

"Are we talking about Demyx or Axel? I rally can't tell." Xigbar commented.

"That's like saying what's the difference between a rooster and Xigbar." Axel stated not making sense to anyone but himself.

"What is the difference between Xigbar and a rooster?" Luxord asked.

"A rooster says cock-a-doodle-do, while Xigbar say any co…"

"Axel! Not in front of the baby." Marluxia quickly got up and remanded. "Your not suppose to say things like that in front of a child."

"So Axel was right." Luxord stated.

"Right about what?" Marluxia turned to asked the giant poker player.

"About you being a girl." Lexaeus answered.

Marluxia just glared at both of them. "If I were you two I would think twice about walking near a garden." Marluxia threatened.

"Fine I won't say it." Axel said. "Can you hold him for a minute?" Axel asked Zexion who was standing next to him. Nodding, Zexion grabbed the small child.

"I'll be right back." Axel turned and with a flick of the wrist he opened a black portal.

Everyone, including little Demyx looked at the portal confused, but in a couple of seconds Axel appeared through the same portal.

Instead of the black shirt he had on that said "Every time you download music, Xigbar kills a kitten." He was wearing a green hoodie that made his emerald color eyes pop out more, in the front in black letters it said. " What's the difference between Xigbar and a rooster?"

"Axel, you actually have a sweater that says that?" Zexion asked as Axel reached over and grabbed Demyx again.

"Yeah it was a two for one special." Axel shrugged. "Couldn't help myself."

"But what's the point?" Marluxia asked.

"You said I couldn't say it, you never said I couldn't wear it." Axel said with a sly grin.

Axel turned and began to walked toward the doors he had burst in through. When he heard Saix begin to laugh followed by the rest of them, even Larxene.

"AXEL!" He heard Xigbar yell.

He walked out full blown grin on his face, leaving the group with the same bold black letters on the back of his sweater that said.

"A rooster say cock-a-doodle-do, while Xigbar says any cock will do"


End file.
